The symphony of Neso: Tenja's song
by jakp99
Summary: ninja of the shadow village all have a personal vendetta against another village. this is the story of Neso a boy with the gift of a darkness. OC composed story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the path

A child watched as the village of shadows was invaded not knowing how or why. He saw three ninja about to attack him when his father hit the attackers with a fire jutsu. His eyes were green with a strange design like a sharingan but the he remembered he had yome a trait in the Ikiryo clan neso saw this and was shocked that his father was here to save him. "Come on neso you need to..." He was cut off by a spear of dark through the chest. Neso saddened and enraged by this sight rushed the shinobi at first he seemed like no threat but he looked him in the eyes and they were green with a diamonds for his pupils. The shinobi found himself in an eternal darkness it ended with a shriek then 20 shinobi came to neso's location. Neso was fearful until he saw his mother and the others green eyes. He hugged her and sobbed.

The village hidden in the shadows

Clans: Ikiryo, Hanketsu, Yurushi, Owari.

Neso read this he was not surprised by the list it was the four clans in the village his friends in Hanketsu and Yurushi would always be near the tesokage's home. He will always remember his father's sacrifice to save him. 'Why did he do it, am I really worth saving?' Neso thought to himself when a ninja snuck up behind him 'oh it's her I thought I was in trouble' he turned around to see his friend dasgo. "Aw how do you always know when I'm near you" she said he was about to reply when he sensed another presence this one wasn't one of his friends he turned toward to see a silhouette of an adult. "What are you two doing here, are you on a date" the man said "who are you what do you want" neso said ready to strike him down "are you neso Ikiryo you need to come with me" the man said. Dasgo was worried she thought he come to kidnap neso for ransom or something else she held onto neso waiting to see what he said. "Alright but touch my friend and you die. What's your name anyway?" "my name is garron you will need to call me sensei I'm your teacher from here on out" garron said surprising both of the children "are you my teacher too" dasgo asked "no your teacher should be looking for you too. Btw sorry about ruining your date" this caused both of them to yell at garron that it wasn't a date. Neso turned on the yome to help his sensei find the others one had green hair the other was a girl with white hair child with green hair he landed next to him " are you salson" neso asked " what is it to you" garron landed near by waiting to see neso's conversation skills ' this will be his first lesson persuasiveness' "do you want to learn so bullies don't come after you again" " learn what...why are your eyes green" " it's my genjutsu yome it's a trait of my clan don't look at the diamond" " okay wait who would be our sensei" neso pointed in garron's direction shocking garron because he thought neso didn't see him. "Hello salson I'm your sensei, btw good job neso you passed the first lesson persuasion" garron said coming out of the bushes. They were walking through the village looking for a white haired girl " if we're all kids why we looking for a granny" salson asked neso hit him and replied "your one to talk veggie, we're looking for snow so keep an eye open." Neso said salson cursed under his breath. Neso found her using yome "are you shimo" neso asked her "yes who are you how do you know my name" garron grabbed salson and hid in the bushes 'shhh this is his second lesson female conversation he needs to know how to convince girls to talk to him' garron whispered to salson "my sensei is rounding up his students your one of them" " why should I go with you" " well a beautiful women has to know how to defend herself does she not" " I know how to defend myself" neso saw her twisting her hair and blushing, he got closer. "You need to hide your body language better your obviously infatuated" "n-n-no I'm not your just too close to me" he moved back "better" "I-I didn't say I didn't like you being that close" he came back but closer than he was before. "Just come with us okay, you really need to learn to lie better" neso said backing away. 'Smooth ain't he, maybe he can teach us how to do that.' Neso pointed garron out again only this time he was already coming out. "Another good job neso you're quite the lady's man" garron said salson asked neso in private to teach him. "Now that your all here introduce yourselves, I'll start I'm garron your new sensei, I am part of the sehoran clan you will be team 12 of the shadow village." Garron said "sehoran sounds like a small clan I'll carve it on the population board later" salson said "so you're the joker of the group, my name is neso of the Ikiryo clan...my father saved me from those shinobi of the sound village, I vowed to protect my fellow clan mates especially my mother, I think I may be the serious one." Neso said "okay that seems sad I am shimo, I do in fact want to become stronger to defend myself from all of our enemies and help neso by being one less person to protect." Shimo said "we'll I am salson if neso is serious i guess I will break the tension my goal is to be stronger than all of my opponents. Hey I guess we all have one goal". "Can you all preform a ninjutsu" garron asked them. "Yeah I can hey shimo". They all froze as they heard the voice "fire..." The boy was interrupted by neso "sound style buster wave" he had a sound ninjas armband; the sound village used armbands to make sound jutsu. It made a sound so high pitched the targets head almost exploded and his surroundings also broke down then "your turn fire style: fire wolf jutsu" fire came from neso forming a wolf and attacking him. "Well that is fascinating you use a fire and sound style jutsu" garron commented "NO ONE ATTACKS MY FRIENDS EVER" neso said with rage "did you think that killed me" the boy said again he appeared behind shimo only to see a green eye with a diamond turning into a cross the world turned dark "Yome style: dark spear jutsu" neso said the boy was frozen to everyone in the outside world "SHIMO MOVE VERY SLOWLY!" Neso said with his rage shimo did so then the boy fell to the ground a kunai was in his hand. Neso's shadow grew three arms and went into the trees revealing three other shinobi "your students are impressive garron but don't you think he took things too far" the other sensei said seeing his student on the ground " well he acted on impulse I believe his shadow may also have a mind of its own" garron said as the shadow seemed to smile psychotically "but he has some control cause the shadow wants you dead" garron also said noticing a slight wince of the shadows new hands every now and then "when I turn it off you'll all be free to go" he looked away from the shinobi and looked towards his new teammates seeing them safe calmed him and turned the yome off. The boy got up and started running "freak, guys I need to get as far away as possible from him" the boy said

A library 3 minutes later

'The sage of six paths, the jinjuriki of the ten tails... Ten...Te...' Neso was reading a scroll before Falling to the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The jinjuriki

Neso woke up in a room of red and purple with black on the floor a silhouette of a sage appeared before him "you're the sage of six paths and ... W-w-what is that big thing" neso asked the sage " correct and the ten tails you are the new sage of six paths, they will listen to you but that boy is in control of them so don't expect any of them to call you sage you are the ten tails jinchuuriki so you are strongest without the others but with them I wouldn't want to be on your bad side" the sage said " is that why they attacked the village" neso asked "you're a special case you were born with a trigger of sorts if you read the words ten tails and sage in one sentence you would be taken here where I would greet you, you may not know it but you have three very unique abilities" he said making three eyes appear "Rinnegan, sharingan, and your clans yome which is most present the other two are suppressed" the sage explained to neso "the Rinnegan is from my chakra the sharingan hers" he said pointing to the ten tails "so in a way I'm a god" neso said "no you are far from that you can only use one at once if you try to use two you would only harm yourself" the sage said "I've heard of him Naruto uzumaki he has the nine tails so I can turn into the ten tails as well". Neso looked to his new bunkmates "so if I focus I can use the sharingan" neso asked the ten tails who was in human form to demonstrate "wait why isn't the ten tails sealed" neso asked the sage "she is a neutral party she only feels what the jinjuriki feels, if you feel evil she's evil if you are a good guy she's on that side" the sage explained neso went with his rage whoever made him mad was his target, the ten tails understood this. "Rinnegan will be the lesson for next time but now you need to return to the real world".

Medical wing of the Ikiryo clan

"Is he waking up" a worried voice said 'dasgo' neso thought when he heard the voice "he's waking up his vitals spiked" another voice said 'shimo is she a medical ninja how could she' neso heard the voice of a nurse and his mother he opened his eyes to see two girls holding his hands tension sparking between them " he sure is a lady killer isn't he fraso" the nurse said "my baby boys become a man" fraso said nearly giggling ' that's how she knew' the nurse noticed his open eyes and realized he was figuring out what's going on. "Neso you fell out cold in a library your friend salson saw the tumble and called for help" neso looked for salson " I'll leave you four alone" the nurse said leaving "NESO who are these girls" fraso asked him "uh mom I can explain you know dasgo is my friend and this is shimo she's my new team mate" neso said "okay then I bet you girls want him to yourself for a while so I'll leave you, son you're lucky you're in a hospital already" "wait whaAAA" the girls jumped on him as his mother left they locked the door. Salson saw neso's mom and asked "what's that commotion" "young love and lots of pain" this led salson to try to open the door "neso you lucky... If you're in trouble I'm coming to save you bro" neso said in a frantic effort to open the door he saw a key hole this made him become more frantic neso's mother looked in as well and she went into the same frenzy (for this to stay appropriate I cannot describe what the girls were doing to neso nor can I tell you all the details of how neso got out of the situation alive)

Neso's home

Neso and salson were having a peaceful dinner while neso's mother was upstairs with the girls " if sensei ask we don't know who the father is and this experience is behind us (heavy hinting to what happened if you haven't guessed)" neso said to salson "you are one lucky bastard you know that, I would kill to be where you were" salson said then a thought hit him "so can you teach me your technique to swaying a ladies heart" salson asked " you've seen the result so I guess but we need to find a girl" neso said " mom, me and salson are going out be back In a while"

Hidden shadow village

"How about her" salson asked "she likes her strength being complimented but she's shy and a boy rushing her would make her go offensive and she is very strong, she will react worse if I walk with you. You are going it alone on that one" salson walked up neso saw that so far it was going well but salson looked down for three seconds he kept talking she seemed flustered, salson couldn't tell and thought he did something wrong he seemed to say sorry and walk away the girl reached out for him neso face palmed. "I blew it" salson said "you can't read women, she was flattered then you blew it cause you thought she was sad" neso explained 'you have sharingan down subconsciously and you don't know it' the sage said the girl was looking at them talk she was walking toward them "second chance" neso said she was close " hello there, is this that girl you thought you blew it with, sorry he can't read people's body language well you two obviously want to talk so I'll leave salson and you alone" neso said the girl seemed ok with that neso teleported to a roof top nearby ' can I help him without being there next to him' neso asked the sage 'use the hand symbol at the end of fire and focus on him that should work' the sage said. They seemed to be talking well they both had the same general set, then neso noticed a girl next to him on the roof doing the exact same symbol 'you both are both coaching your friend how nice' the sage said. neso got up telling salson don't leave unless she ends the conversation he got up and walked to the other girl "hello there, how you doing this evening" neso said to her "helping a friend apparently I have great luck with guys" the girl said neso found out everything from that one sentence he noticed salson held his head when he stopped using the symbol the girl didn't do anything ' she is lying the girl would have done the same salson did after she disconnected suddenly like she did' she actually was up here because she saw neso and thought he was a good target " if you're going to lie don't try it with someone who can't read anyone like a book" neso said this shocked her "how did you know that". Neso had her cornered she left salson and the girl were laughing he took this as a good sign then neso sensed three people coming toward him one was the girl from before. 'What should I do sage ' 'normal approach they just want to ask you somethin... D-do they know you have sharingan' the sage sounded worried "good eve..." They punched him in the gut "not one of the best ideas" neso said not noticing the punch the shadows started to blend locking them in dark rooms then they vanished. Neso went to salson as he waved goodbye to macobi he could tell someone tried to Attack neso. "You get an A for the girl talk good job" neso said garron appeared next to them "that was an interesting lesson neso I learned something from you, btw the girl who was next to you was my daughter where did she go?" Garron asked with concern "she should be at home and not remember anything to when she was in town before she saw me" neso said "she is a man hunter isn't she" neso said looking at his sensei "yeah sorry I saw her go get her friends that's as far in as I got" salson yelled at neso for getting three girls while he struggled with one, neso and garron were on the same page with that idea "NOT HAPPENING". A team of shadow shinobi was watching

Neso's house

Neso sat on the bed looking out the window 'why am I so attractive' neso asked the sage ' I saw them t0o why are they watching us' neso played sleeper and waited to see if they did anything other than watch " okay so you wanted to learn how to kidnap" one said "why him how's he special " one of the students asked "personal vendetta against his mother and she asked me to" the sensei said pointing to another student the third one sat on neso's bed 'vendettas, request, and learning we are in trouble' ' let them take the shadow clone' "come on then he's coming with us" neso heard one say he used yome to see if they were trying to trick him no one was nearby him. He used sharingan to double check the shadow clone and the girls were gone.

Morning

Neso sleep on a bed without sheets the clones memory's came to him, if it was actually him he would have died 'that would have been awful from now on the window is nailed shut no matter how hot it is' from that night on he told salson to sleep over in his bed and neso slept with a shroud of darkness over him so they didn't see him. Salson was happy to replace him until he was threatened because of his gifts size. Once they tried to kidnap him in the day, garron seemed to be impressed with his escapes this became part of neso's daily routine the second and third girl seemed most persistent. Shimo and dasgo hated the girls but personally liked the idea and attempted it themselves. 'Sage lend me your strength or something these girls want me in a bad way bad like it's not even funny how bad.' Neso begged the sage ' uh I don't even know anymore this is out of control Tenja any ideas' the sage asked the ten tails. She just shrugged 'so I'm fucked basically' neso said 'yeah you up a creek without a paddle I wonder how the dudes are reacting'

A/N in case you're wondering. I will never put up lemons I don't have the descriptive talent. Also don't expect anything from Tenja she has no mouth and can't speak. Worst case scenario neso has to have sex with every girl in the village. Best case it's just a phase for them.


End file.
